Sealy123
WARNING The following pasta is NOT real. It is not based on any real people, real events, or real anything. So, please don't walk around claiming how scared you are of Sealy. With that out of the way, let's continue. Sealy123 Sealy.. oh Sealy. We all thought she was a normal player. She used a simple seal skin; it was a cream colored seal-based skin with simple, blue oval shaped eyes with a few white "shines" in them. The skin had a pink, triangle nose and a classic "kawaii" cat smile. She said she made the skin herself. She owned her own server, Sealy's Server of Silliness. It was a fun server where people could unleash their creativity and make anything. I, Mineblock122, also known as Block, was one of the users there. However, as time went on, people on the server began a little.. mean. One of the nastier people there was xXToxicWasteXx, better known as Toxic. xXToxicWasteXx Toxic was one of the rudest people on the server. He'd cuss people out, grief people, troll people, and often fill peoples houses up with signs reading really, REALLY bad things that I do NOT want to say. Everybody HATED him, and he ESPECIALLY targeted Sealy. He had destroyed several of her amazing works. She had kicked and banned him multiple times, but his came back on an alt he always named something like "IHateUSealy." Nobody knew why he hated Sealy so much, but one of my friends, AtomicCreeper, or just "Creeper", claimed that they were once girlfriend and boyfriend, but Sealy left him, however, I never found out if this true or not. Creeper also claimed his real name was "Jake Patterson", but that was also not confirmed. However, one day on the server, Sealy got REALLY mad. The Start Sealy had just finished one of her biggest and most amazing works; a picture perfect, carbon copy of Mt. Everest, right down to mobs that spawned there. However, when she had to go for a short snack break, Toxic decided to have a little fun; he covered the entire thing with TNT, and blew that TNT up. It completely destroyed the mountain, aside for some little pieces of bedrock she had put their for detail, and several other creations as well. The worst problem? Sealy was the ONLY admin, meaning she had to deal with all this chaos herself. When she came on, she got several complaints. SonicHedgehog555: 'SEALY, HELP ME! MY HOUSE WAS BLOWN UP! '''FlappyDuck: '''I'd like it if you'd be more attentionive to your members. My building was just blown up. Sealy's respond was rather violent. '''Sealy123: '''SHUT UP I'LL DEAL WITH IT!!! '''Sealy123: '/restore With that, all the buildings were back; albeit not in the best condition. '''Sealy123: '''Now SHUT UP!!! '''Sealy123 left the game. And that was it. She didn't come back on for HOURS. And, during those hours, Toxic planned a big attack on Sealy. It Gets Worse When Sealy was gone, Toxic made several alts. DieSealy, SealyGoKillYourself, SealyBurnAlive, DieDieDie, BurnBurnBurn, and finally, SealyIsEvil. Then, he griefed several buildings, leaving empty plots in his wake. Sealy would come to a big shock; all those buildings, all GONE. Sealy123: '''WHAT HAPPENED HERE '''Mineblock122: '''Toxic happened. '''DieSealy: '''READ MY USERNAME!!! '''SealyGoKillYourself: '''READ MY USERNAME!!! '''SealyBurnAlive: '''READ MY USERNAME!!! '''Sealy123: '''STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP '''Sealy123 left the game. During that period, Sealy didn't come back for WEEKS. Toxic's alts rampaged through the server. Every little block placed would be destroyed by Toxic. The server became so, well, toxic, that it was even closed down. Sealy would be shocked to find her server deleted. And she would be MAD. Sealy's Insanity I later got an email from Sealy. The subject was "HELP." Here's what it said; SAVE ME. GOD SAVE ME. TOXIC. STOP. BLOOD. I CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT. IT'S HAPPENING. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I.. I was shocked. Why would write that? She didn't seem like the person to write that... Later that day, I got a message from Creeper. The subject was "About Sealy", and it said this; Block, something's happening. And it's something big. Toxic is being spammed with death threats from an account called "Sealy's Revenge". I fear that account is owned by Sealy. I don't know what's happening, but it's NOT a good thing. Oh no... Today, I just watched the news channel. The headline was "14-old boy found dead in his room". They said the boy's name was Jake Patterson, and he was found playing Minecraft when he died... oh no. I just an email from Sealy. She says I'm next. Oh no... Creeper, if you're here, HIDE. NOW. She's coming... I see somebody outside.. they have a bloody knife. HELP-- The End... Category:Long Pastas Category:Player Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities